Magolor
"Uh, pardon me, but do you happen to know when Avi's gonna get better? You see, It's not exactly Avi's News Network without Avi."- '''Magolor '''Magolor is a character found on LuigiFan00001's channel. He serves as one of the newscasters for Avi's News Network, providing the technological work behind the scenes. Magolor first appeared in My Lethal Deadly Valentine, ''as a loyal companion and friend to Aviator, wondering when he would return to the show. Later on, he appears in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, debuting in ''Arcade Crazy ''to onwards as one of the top three voted contestants alongside with King K Rool and Callie, and remained in the game until the last episode, where he was the runner-up. Appearance Magolor is an odd creature to say the least. While his species is Halcandran, it is unknown what he looks like underneath his robes. He has no feet, and detached hands, donning white mittens. He dons a blue suit, a white cape with gold trimmings, and a white scarf with a blue belt. His face is dark brown, with large yellow, oval shaped eyes. Personality To know of Magolor's personality is truly uncertain. While he is very caring and passionate about his work, he is quite unconfident and insecure. He feels this way due to him lacking confidence in his power when compared to others in his field. Magolor is also a bit of a loner, often seen working alone. However, he hides a dark side to him whenever he gets angry or stressed, which will cause him to lash out at others. Whenever he hears the word 'despair', it causes him to panic for reasons unknown. Episode Appearances ''My Lethal Deadly Valentine Magolor makes his debut in this special. He is first seen after Aviator is taken into the hospital, alongside Murkrow and Ripto. Wondering when Aviator would be released, Magolor asks the Waddle Dee nurses when he would make a recover, as Avi News Network would not be the same without Avi. After mentioning how that Avi would become "rebuilt," Magolor doubtfully left, bumbling about how he would have to host the show. Later on, Magolor is seen on the television, hosting a segment on Avi News Network. Magolor mentions how nine individuals were missing, including Avi. Magolor then informs the public to find the missing patients. He does mention that the Waddle Dee hospital could be behind the case. After Aviator is freed, it is presumed that Magolor, alongside the other members of Avi News Network were happy upon Avi's return. He makes an appearance in the Cooking ala Chef Piggy series finale Scrambled Yoshis, ''where he calls Chef Piggy, telling him that his rates are plummeting drastically due to actual fails in his shows, and that a new baker in town, Squigly, is taking his place. In actuality, he was locating Chef Piggy for the police force to arrest him for good once and for all. ''Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Magolor was first revealed as one of the contestants to potentially join the game in the voting session in Arcade Crazy. He was in third place by 397 votes, but he got in the game alongside with King K Rool and Callie in the next episode afterwards. Magolor was happy to see Meta Knight, but Meta Knight cannot forgive him ever since the events during Return to Dreamland. In the Baseball Challenge, Meta Knight was cynical about Magolor actually trying to play since he plays computer games back on the Lor Starcutter, but to his surprise, Magolor beat him in distance, even if he didn't win. Later on during the elimination ceremony, Magolor met up with Cofagrigus and Meta Knight to vote alongside with them, much to Meta Knight's annoyance. When Cofagrigus mentioned Meta Knight about him being "one with the background", this is where Meta Knight snaps and Magolor becomes a little unsettled with his behavior, especially when he mentioned about Luigi needing to be voting out since he knows too much about the "evil of the game". Jazz caught Meta Knight red-handed and the two alongside with Cofagrigus started to argue, much to Magolor's discomfort. Eventually, Magolor couldn't take it anymore and snaps at the three to stop fighting, but then becomes unconscious due to the anger sapping his energy. Eventually, he voted Jazz out since she scared him earlier. In Kirby's Antagonistic Allies In Kirby's Antagonistic Allies, he, along with Taranza and Susie, attempt to hurt Kirby by pretending to be friends with the puffball. They try to poison Kirby by poisoning Kirby's dish. The attempt failed, though. However, when Kracko attacks the four of them, Kirby fended out off the Storm Cloud, with all of them working together to defeat the greater enemy. After this, the three former antagonists became friends with Kirby. In A Formula for Heartache: A LuigiFan Valentine's Day Special Magolor appears as one of the main protagonists of the special, along with Susie and Taranza. They try to investigate the cause of the Love Virus, trying to avoid getting infected. Eventually, they realized it was not Valentine who was the cause, but rather Dr. Mario. Magolor eventually aids in the defeat of the doctor. Here, Magolor is one of they only few not to be infected in this episode. Gallery Maggy.png Quotes "Well boys, hook, line, and sinker!" "If you would stop your fighting, I'd like to introduce myself." "QUIET!! STOP! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE TEARING US ALL APART!?" "I'm in the anti-social corner!" "GUN! GUN! GUN! GUN! GUN! GUN!" "WHAT THE FU--''" '''Being weirded out by Meta Knight's request to kiss him' Trivia * Magolor and Marx both had their debut in My Lethal Deadly Valentine. ** Ironically, both of them have betrayed Kirby in the past. * Magolor, as of recently, is the last representative of the Kirby series left on TSFL. Category:Aliens Category:Kirby Plush Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tech Elementals Category:Avi's News Network Category:Backstage Crew Category:Neutral Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Reformed Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes